The Cardiac Imaging Core is an interdisciplinary resource that will provide comprehensive expertise in cardiac magnetic resonance and computed tomography imaging and analysis to optimally characterize the efficacy of cell therapy following myocardial infarction in all SCCT projects. This imaging core will function as part of a recently established network of resources and activities dedicated to phenotyping human cardiovascular disease and experimental pathology in several large ongoing multidisciplinary efforts at the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine. The mission of this facility is to offer state of the art imaging acquisition and analysis techniques that not only fulfill the aims and research objectives of the individual projects described in this application, but also facilitate the expansion of new hypothesisdriven biomedical imaging research. Intense multidisciplinary intellectual collaboration will ensure a strong synergism that will undoubtedly benefit the execution of tasks involving imaging and analysis in this SCCT application.